


Granddaddy

by Melie



Series: Good Omens - Next Generation [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette ficlette explore la relation des enfants d'Adam et Pepper avec leurs grands-parents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granddaddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Tout est à Pratchett et Gaiman, sauf les enfants (enfin...).

Contrairement à la plupart des familles anglaises, les enfants Young possédaient plus de deux couples de grands-parents (1). Ce fait n'était pas dû à un quelconque divorce ou à l'une de ces familles recomposées tellement à la mode dans les sitcoms. Non, il en était simplement ainsi : à Noël, Sam et Angua Young recevaient de généreux présents de la part de Papy et Mamie (les parents d'Adam), Granddad et Nana (les parents de Pepper), et de Granddaddy (2). Ceux de Granddaddy étaient de loin les plus impressionnants – ne serait-ce parce qu'ils avaient la manie d'apparaître subitement une fois que tous les autres cadeaux avaient été ouverts, et de vous laisser croire qu'ils étaient là depuis le début – et bien souvent le regard de Pepper, quelque peu exaspéré, croisait celui d'Adam. Un regard qui signifiait « il faut qu'on parle ». Le regard d'Adam, lui, signifiait « Certes. Mais cela ne changera rien. »

Ainsi les Noël des Young furent-ils l'occasion de l'arrivée de deux jeunes chiots (qui tinrent compagnie à un Dog qui bizarrement ne vieillissait pas ), d'une arbalète pour Angua (confisquée jusqu'à sa majorité), d'un iPod ou deux, d'ordinateurs tous neufs (le premier lorsque Sam avait deux ans)...

Granddaddy ne venait jamais leur rendre visite. Granddaddy ne leur faisait pas de bisous mouillés sur la joue. Granddaddy n'assistait pas à leurs spectacles de fin d'année au premier rang (3). Et on parlait rarement de Granddaddy – à vrai dire, Sam et Angua avaient rapidement compris que Granddaddy était ce que les grandes personnes appelaient un secret. Mais étant donné que Granddaddy n'était pas le seul secret de la famille Young, seulement le plus secret de leurs secrets (ne serait-ce que parce que Granddaddy ne venait pas prendre le thé le dimanche à cinq heures), cela ne leur posait aucun problème. Sam et Angua Young avaient l'habitude des secrets.

Et puis, ils aimaient bien Granddaddy. Même sans l'avoir jamais rencontré. Après tout, Granddaddy leur avait offert des chiots.

Et il y avait eu la fois où Sam était rentré à la maison couvert de bleus, après avoir subi les foudres de vermines profitant de l'absence de sa petite sœur pour assouvir des pulsions violentes longtemps réprimées.

Le soir même, il y eut un coup de fil, puis Sam surprit une conversation entre ses parents. Sa mère semblait quelque peu outrée, et son père lui-même inquiet. Lorsque Pepper Young disait « ton père » sur un tel ton, il était certain que c'était de Granddaddy qu'il s'agissait.

Ils passèrent plusieurs coups de fils, et soupirèrent de concert, avant d'aller ensemble annoncer à Sam qu'il n'aurait plus aucun problème à l'école.

Les vermines disparurent, et personne ne les mentionna plus jamais. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Le verbe « posséder » peut paraître excessif, mais il suffit de voir le regard énamouré de n'importe quel grand-père devant ses petits-enfants pour comprendre la justesse de l'expression.  
> (2) Certes, Granddaddy n'était pas, techniquement parler, un couple, aussi la phrase « Contrairement à la plupart des familles américaines, les enfants Young possédaient plus de deux couples de grands-parents » peut-elle paraître étrange, voire illogique. Mais Granddaddy n'ayant pas taille humaine, et n'étant pas non plus humain, l'auteur, quelque peu fatiguée lors de l'écriture de ces lignes, espère que vous lui passerez l'expression.  
> (3) En vérité, si, mais il faudrait considérer le premier rang d'un autre plan.


End file.
